One City, Two Worlds
by Katheryn Ivy
Summary: In a city divided by principle, there are few who are undecided. One girl stood up to the power of her community, and failed. What will happen when the Pokemon of the city fight back? AU, I guess


**_Authoress Notes_**: Well, I can't really say that this is my first fanfiction, because it isn't, really. I've written many stories in notebooks and such before, but this is the first one I've had the confidence to post for the public to read. And I'm not going to say "no flames", because if you really think it's horrible, then you should flame! However, I'd really appreciate it if you could use constructive criticism only, as to help me write better in future chapters. Thank you! And enjoy the prologue/prelude/introduction-thing.

**Prologue**

The normally noisy city was now quiet, and the dusty, littered streets were desolate. The only noises that could be heard were soft and muffled, and came from inside the dimly lit houses. Most of the city's residents were currently in a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, and those who were still awake were sitting in their living rooms, watching the Late Show, without a care in the world.

You'd think that this was your everyday city, with your everyday people and Pokemon. But no, this one was different.

There were two sides to the city, and no one ever crossed the line. And yes, there was an actual line. Someone had taken the time to draw a dividing line, right outside the Pokemon Center with red paint. As for the Center itself, it was what the people called a "neutral zone". Anyone could use it, and everyone did. The Nurse Joy who worked there was as kind and gentle as her relations, but people resented her. Why? Because she was one of the very few who didn't take a side. Therefore, she was everyone's enemy. There were other people like that, and they tended to stick together.

As for the Pokemon, the wild ones were pretty much ignored. They took refuge in the two parks, one on each side of the city. People on both sides used the tamed ones, mostly Poochyenas, Sevipers, and Zigzagoons. However, no one from this city had gone on a Pokemon journey for years. Everyone remembered Zack. He had brought home enough badges to earn him a spot in the two town museums, and a few awards. Since Zack's time, no one from Lilac City had ever gone from a Pokemon journey. The reason for that remains a mystery.

Now, more about the two sides of the city. People on the east side all support Team Magma, and their ideas to freeze the lava to create more living space. People on the west side support Team Aqua and their ideas to expand the ocean. Nobody from the east side crossed over into the west side, and vice versa.

And that's Lilac City. Not the nicest place to raise a family, is it?

In the alley behind the Pokemon Center, something disrupted the nightly silence. A small girl no older than nine was crying softly. There was nothing distinguishable about her appearance, nothing that would let you know which side of the city she lived on. No blue bandana with the Aqua symbol, and no red hood bearing the magma symbol either. She was dressed in plain blue jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt, with a pink scarf around her neck, as it was chilly outside. She wiped the tears from her eyes, stretched, and glanced at her wrist.

_It's nearly midnight_, she thought. _I should get home_.

She observed the alley in which she was sitting, but there was nothing there of interest except some graffiti sprayed on the back of the Center. Someone had sprayed the Team Magma symbol in red spray paint, and someone else had written "Team Magma sux, dude" underneath it. Similar things were sprayed all over it, covering almost the entire back wall. The sight of this made the girl angry, and she kicked the wall, accomplishing nothing but an excruciating pain in her left foot. Hopping up and down on one leg, she spotted a can of red spray paint that one of the delinquents had left in the alley by mistake. She picked it up and began to paint over the writing, one solid hue. She only got finished with one side of the building before the can was emptied. She tossed it aside and picked up another one, which was blue. She finished spraying the other side of the Center, and then stepped back to admire her work. It was nothing but solid red, which faded into solid blue.

_It reminds me of our city_, she thought bitterly before throwing the can aside and running off. _I don't know where to go… Mom's house or Dad's house? Alanna is probably at Mom's, so I'll go there. _She folded her goose bump-covered arms and started toward the west side. She walked until she got to an average-looking house, with a quaint little garden out in front. Then she walked up the front steps and pushed open the door without bothering to ring the doorbell or knock.

The inside of the house was also average-looking with two floors, a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room. The girl kicked off her old, worn sneakers and walked noiselessly up to the room that she shared with her older sister.

She found her sister awake and fully dressed, sitting on the top part of a bunk bed writing in a journal. She looked different, around fourteen or fifteen years old. Her short, brown hair was combed neatly, and she wore a Team Aqua bandanna on top of her head. She wore navy blue jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. She gave the younger girl a disapproving look. "Sarah, where have you been? It's late, and you're still young. You need your rest!"

Sarah looked down at her feet. "Sorry, Alanna…" She decided to change the subject. "Where's Zaggy?" 

Alanna gave her younger sister another disapproving look. "I told you not to call him that. Pokemon aren't meant to have nicknames. Just call him Zigzagoon, okay? And he's in his Pokeball."

Sarah continued to stare at her feet. Alanna was always this way, always so practical, but she didn't get it. She never would. Sure, her Pokemon may be strong, but it would never bond with her, like Pokemon were supposed to. Still avoiding eye contact with her sister, she sat down on the bottom part of the bunk bed and picked up the one-eyed Pikachu plush that lay on her pillow. "Hi, Pika-chan", she whispered. "I haven't seen you in awhile… I can't believe I forgot to bring you when I went to Dad's."

Alanna leaned her head down from above. "I heard that. You're still visiting Dad? He's on the other side of town, you know. Why don't you just stay here? You'll be ten next week, and I can help you catch a Pokemon. Team Aqua needs you, Sarah. You're smart, and you're good with Pokemon. I wish you'd wear the Team Aqua uniform that I got for you…." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her sister. Sarah's thin blonde hair was spread out on her pillow. "You look a lot like Mom," she said. Sarah still ignored her, so she sighed and her face disappeared from the side of the bed.

The Next Morning… 

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up early and dressed quietly so as not to wake Alanna. I don't want her to know what I'm up to. I walked up the street, past the Pokemon Center, and into the east side. However, I passed that too and I kept walking out of the city until I reached an old, beat up building that had a sign tacked to the front reading "Closed for Renovations". Ignoring the sign, I walked into the building, which wasn't deserted at all, despite its outward appearance.

It was full of Pokemon, all smiling and playing, looking content. About fifteen humans were laughing and playing with the Pokemon.

I took off my coat and scarf and went up to a Pikachu. "Hi!" I said to it. It gave me a quizzical look, then smiled. I smiled back, and then gave it a Pokemon treat. "You look just like my plushy, Pika-chan! He's missing an eye, though, so you're probably better off." It gave me a playful electric shock, and then went over to play with a tiny Pichu over in the corner.

I giggled and went over to a girl that was always here, almost everyday. Her name is Jessica. She's like me, caught in the middle of everything. She always has a distant look in her eyes, and the only thing she ever enjoys is playing with the Pokemon. She's older than me, around eleven. So she has her own Pokemon, an Eevee.

**Normal POV**

Sarah approached the older girl, who smiled. "Hello, Sarah. You haven't been here in awhile, have you been busy?" Sarah nodded. "My family's been pressuring me a lot lately." She reached her hand out and petted the Eevee gently. "Have you thought about evolving her?" Jessica nodded. "Yes, sometimes, but I'm going to wait until she's ready." She put the Eevee down, who ran to go play with the other Pokemon.

**To Be Continued**

**_Authoress Notes_**: Do you like it so far? Please review. First reviewer gets their character in the story! (It has to be a Pokemon, though, because the Pokemon are going to be the main focus from now on, the human part was just to set up the plot. Please read and review!


End file.
